Cluster computing systems processing streaming jobs on large data sets are required to perform the same query many times as data is received or a data set is updated. The query can be required to run repeatedly over a period of hours, days, or months. A streaming query processing system thus requires unusually high reliability, creating a problem where even systems designed for reliability are not likely to be reliable enough over the long period of time.